The present invention relates to a driving apparatus using a motor or the like, an image forming apparatus using the driving apparatus, a driving method using the driving apparatus, and an image forming method using the image forming apparatus.
There is an image forming apparatus including a plurality of image forming units and a belt that moves along the image forming units. The image forming units respectively include image bearing bodies (i.e., photosensitive drums) provided so as to contact the belt. The image bearing bodies are driven by direct current motors (i.e., ID motors). The belt is driven by another direct current motor (i.e., a belt motor). The belt motor and the ID motors are driven in synchronization with each other. Such an image forming apparatus is disclosed by, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-83232.
In the conventional art, peak current applied to the belt motor and the drum motors becomes relatively large.